The Way We Talk
by markled
Summary: BeckJade. "You left me, Beck. I gave you a chance to pull your shit together and you bailed with any real explanation, and now you want to talk?" Post Andre's Horrible Girlfriend.


the way we talk

( "You left me, Beck. I gave you a chance to pull your shit together and you bailed with any real explanation, and now you want to talk?" | Or, Beck and Jade doing what they do best. Post Andre's Horrible Girlfriend. )

* * *

><p>Everything is tense.<p>

The ride home especially so, and Jade hates that she didn't ride herself home. Her car is still sitting in the driveway of some stranger's house who she met only thirty minutes ago, and she doesn't want to be around anyone at this moment because she's been around a particular someone that makes her want to stab something for over two hours.

But Cat's still keyed up from the earthquake and so Jade stays, but only because she doesn't want to hear Cat whining and moaning about the lack of sleep she got the next day, which in turn prevents Jade from getting the proper amount of shut-eye to be able to function as normally as she can.

She hates feeling this way; tired emotionally, mentally, and physically, of everything. She's tired of going to school and seeing people she usually wouldn't mind seeing, who give her pitying glances and tiptoe around her as if she'd shatter to pieces from one small step. Maybe she would, and she finds herself wrapping her arms around her often because it's the only thing that can keep her from feeling out of sync, but she's not used to other people seeing her this way.

She's not used to being open with her feelings when she's trying so desperately to keep them concealed. It seems like they only become more obvious. The Universe is a fucking _bitch_.

Jade rubs her eyes tiredly, telling herself to knock it off. She doesn't do this; this pity thing. It's annoying and gives her a headache, and she feels the ride growing longer even though their second to last destination is only a few minutes from reach.

She pretends that she doesn't feel Beck's gaze burning holes into her cheek, but in all honesty, it pisses her off. His entire attitude lately pisses her off; the fact that he so dickishly detached himself from her life without any real explanation, completely ignoring her days before waltzing over to her locker and declaring them friends.

She doesn't want to be his fucking _friend_, they were never friends to begin with, and the thought that they could ever be friends after all they've been through is laughable.

But she sees how anxious Cat gets when she's around them (which isn't very often considering Jade obviously goes out of her way to get away from Beck) and it shouldn't make Jade feel bad, because it hasn't before. But nowadays, she finds herself cautious about the things she says to Cat - she finds herself caring. She doesn't want Cat to feel the need to choose, because there's something about this breakup that seems so real, and makes their future even more unclear, and Jade doesn't know if they'll be okay after this. If any of them will.

When they arrive at Tori's house, Jade immediately rolls her eyes, scratching the glass of Beck's window. "I'd rather swallow forks than go in there," Jade spits, only turning to face Beck to glare at him.

Beck rolls his eyes at her. "We're not staying," is all he says, and Jade barely has time to react when he's out of the driver's seat, helping Cat out of the car. She sees Robbie questioning Beck about this entire situation, and Beck glances back at Jade before mumbling something that's muffled through the glass, and Robbie nods understandingly.

Jade huffs. _Asshole_.

Beck opens the car door, sliding in easily without sparing Jade a second glance.

"So are you and Robbie _bffs_ now or what?" Jade snaps, almost teasingly if she weren't so annoyed.

Beck sighs, backing out of Tori's driveway. "What's it matter anyway?"

Jade shrugs, looking out the window. "I don't know. I always thought you and Andre were closer."

"Why do you even care, Jade?" Beck snaps, and he sounds tired and it pisses her off.

"Why did you ask if me if I actually had a date tonight?" Jade fires back, facing him with a glare. "As a matter of fact, scratch that. Why did you come back into my life only to be a dick?"

Beck's jaw tightens, but he says nothing, which only infuriates Jade even more.

"Forget it, let me out here." Jade unbuckles her seat belt, reaching for the door handle despite the fact that Beck's going at least ten over the speed limit. He locks all the doors, even turning the child lock on, and Jade lets out an exasperated laugh. "Fucking _kidnapper_."

"We're not done talking," Beck says, obviously controlling his temper. Jade hates how he manages to act so calm and collected when all she feels like doing is screaming.

She hates him and she hates his car, and she hates that she still feels something besides hate that is all-consuming and almost impossible to shake it off, impossible to stop feeling so Jade is stuck loathing everything about herself because there's none of herself that doesn't love him. Her chest feels tighter and she can barely breathe, because it's all Beck's scent and his goddamn red truck, and she can't do this. Not now. She's been doing too good.

"Beck, let me out," she tries to say sternly, but her voice cracks. _Fuck him_.

Beck doesn't even spare her a glance, keeping his eyes locked on the road. It takes every ounce of control for Jade not to stab Beck with the pair of scissors in her bag when she realizes which street they're on.

This _asshole_ is taking her to his RV and she can't do anything about it, because the door is locked and he's practically kidnapping her. She can feel her throat tightening and her stomach rocking. She wants to vomit.

They reach his RV and when Beck turns the car off, unlocking all of the doors, Jade immediately flings herself out of his truck, seething with anger. But her anger doesn't stop her from storming up his steps like she's done thousands of times before, and kicking the door open, and she knows Beck will follow her even though they shouldn't be doing this.

Once she's in there she realizes how much it hurts that she can't sit down and take off her boots, and let his bed swallow her whole. But she doesn't allow herself to get choked up. She can't do that here.

So instead, she turns to the only emotion that makes her feel safe.

"Why the fuck did you bring me here?" She demands, crossing her arms.

Beck slams his door shut with an eye roll. "Be louder, would you? I don't think Asia heard you."

"Ha, sarcasm, that's really cute," Jade spits. "Now, why did you bring me here?"

Beck sighs. "We're not done talking," he repeats himself calmly.

"What is there to even talk _about_?" Jade yells, throwing her hands up in exasperation as she storms toward him. "_You _left me, Beck. I gave you a chance to pull your shit together and you bailed with any real explanation, and now you want to talk?" She shoves his chest and Beck stumbles back, but his expression remains void. Jade laughs humorlessly. "I can't fucking believe you."

"I have a reason-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Jade all but screams in his face, shoving him once more. Beck grabs her wrists, his grip hard and tight, and Jade feels heat rush to her head and all over her body, in some places that it shouldn't, and God _no_, they can't do this. She struggles against his grip. "Let. Go."

Beck finally gives in, releasing her wrists, and Jade stumbles back, losing her footing. She ends up tripping over his discarded backpack and falls flat on her ass, which is all kinds of embarrassing that makes her want to scream. She's relieved that Beck doesn't laugh at her, but she feels herself growing angrier when he comes over to help her up.

"Get the fuck away from me, Beck," she growls, shoving his hands away.

"Jade, just let me-"

She slaps him before his can finish, the sound of her hand smacking against the flesh of his cheek sounding through the room before all movement ceases. The only sound filling the room is Jade's ragged pants, and she can see something flashing in Beck's eyes, anger and something else that she can't place, something that sends a chill down Jade's spine.

He reaches for her and before she can even blink, his lips are on hers, rough and chapped clashing with her smooth ones. She feels her body awaken and her fingers curl around his jacket to pull him in, pull him on top of her, and there's that feeling, creeping in to swallow her whole.

Beck pulls her up suddenly, his lips never leaving hers as he pushes her toward his bed, and every thought running through Jade's mind is telling her to stop, telling her to slap him again and demand he take her back to her car because they shouldn't be doing this.

But she's not going to deny her body something it's been craving for days and maybe it won't make a difference in the end, but she owes it to herself to feel something beyond the pain and anger and numbness of everything.

She lets him lower her onto his bed, the familiar scent of his sheets filling her nostrils, and she breathes in deep, savoring his lips, milking his kisses for all they're worth. She grasps his head, tugging on his hair hard as sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, teasing the flesh with her teeth.

Beck groans into her mouth, his grip on her hips tightening and Jade needs this dress off because the air is too thick and she can hardly breathe.

"Beck," she mumbles, pushing him back. "Get _off_." She shoves him harder, and he falls back against the bed with a thump. She sits up, unclasping the necklaces from her neck and dropping them to the floor carelessly, before turning her back to him. "Unzip me."

"Jade-"

"Do it before I change my mind." She spits, moving her hair away from her zipper. When Beck doesn't immediately jump to his task, Jade scowls, hating the way her heart sinks just a little. But before she can say anything else, Beck's behind her, unzipping her, and Jade shrugs out of the material, letting it pool around her waist. She turns around, pushing Beck down forcefully on the bed to straddle him, capturing his lips. "I never had to ask more than once," she mutters.

"Jade-"

"Shut up," She hisses, sucking on his tongue as she rolls her hips. She feels Beck harden against her and she presses into him, bringing his hands up to her chest because he's acting like he hasn't done this before. "Touch me."

And so he does, and it feels wonderful and amazing and everything Jade misses comes crawling back, fucking up every wall she put up since they've been apart. She whimpers in his mouth when he pinches her nipple through the fabric of her bra, his lips trailing down to her neck to tease that spot that always leaves her embarrassingly weak and putty in his hands.

"Take it off," Jade moans, pulling his hands behind her back to relieve her body of some of the tension building within her. Beck happily obliges, unclasping her bra smoothly and quickly, the material falling off of her body. His hands are replaced with his mouth, his tongue licking the valley in between her breasts, and Jade throws her head beck when his warm mouth encloses around her nipple.

"_Beck_," she whines, pressing his face closer. She can't get enough and she feels that familiar ache in between her legs intensifying, and she can't believe how incredibly turned on she is after only a few minutes of heavy petting.

Beck smiles against her skin like the asshole he is, pinching her right nipple while he pays attention to her left with his mouth, showing them both equal favor, and Jade can feel every ounce of control she has over this situation slipping away.

She rips his head away from her breasts, bringing his lips back up for a kiss as she tugs at his jacket. "Take this shit off," she growls, biting down on his lip, and Beck has to pull away to collect himself.

He shoots her a look, taking off his jacket and shirt. "Don't do that."

"Get me off and maybe I won't," Jade throws back, smirking devilishly. "If you can." She doesn't know where the in the hell this flirting came from, but she swears she sees a hint of a smirk grazing Beck's lips.

He's on her once more and both of them groan at the contact of skin on skin, and just being against one another in this way, really. It's been too fucking long and Jade doesn't know how she got through these last three days without feeling this. Beck reaches down, pulling off her boots and throwing them across the room.

He pulls away to stare down at her as his hands go under her dress to grasp the waistband of her tights, tugging them down. Jade bites down on her bottom lip, lifting her bottom to help Beck pull them off, wrapping her arms around his neck. She brings him down for a softer kiss this time, because he's being too gentle and she just can't _not_, and she feels her anger slowly being replaced by something else. Something colder.

She lets out a shuddering breath into Beck's mouth, trying to keep a cap on her emotions when he pulls off her tights completely, his hand between her legs still. He slides it back up, parting her thighs as he goes. His hands reach the damp material of her panties and Jade squirms underneath him, writhing.

"You're so wet," Beck whispers, pressing his pointer finger against her and Jade's hips buck up so hard, the bed spring digs into her lower back. She lets out a curse and grabs Beck's hand, her fingernails digging into his skin.

"No more teasing," she pants, her head dizzy and her gaze unfocused, and she feels Beck move off of her and the bed shift when he stands to shrug out of his jeans. She props herself up on her elbows, watching him kick away his boxers, then all but yanks him back down on top of her, biting his bottom lip so hard she tastes blood on her tongue. Beck jeers back a little, but he doesn't pull away, and Jade whimpers when he hooks his fingers in the elastic of her underwear, pulling away the only barrier between them.

Beck pulls away to retrieve a condom from under his pillow and Jade snorts. "Classy," she smirks, ripping the foiled packet away from him. She rips it open and rolls the rubber onto him, leaning back.

Jade feels him hot and hard, against her center, and lets out a loud whine when he thrusts inside of her, less than halfway, for what only seems like a millisecond before he pulls out.

"Don't stop," Jade whines and Beck finally lets go, slamming into her completely and fully, as far as he could go before pulling back out and thrusting back in, again and again, harder each time.

Jade arches off the bed, trying to match rhythm he's set, crying out with each slam of his hips. She's grabbing at him, any part of him, her legs wrapping around his waist, pushing him in deeper, and it's really been_ too fucking long_. Heat runs through her body rapidly and she shakes, burying her face deep into the crook of Beck's neck.

His hands slide down in between them once more, and he thumbs her clit. Jade hisses and she can feel herself falling, her walls are clenching around him and she knows she isn't going to last for much longer.

The tingling sensation in her stomach spreads throughout her entire body and she's finds Beck's lips once more, their tongues clashing in the mess of Jade's hair and the mess of all of _this_.

She lets out a strangled cry when he brushes right there and she's writhing and panting beneath him, moaning out a mixture of _fuck _and _Beck _and something that sounds vaguely similar to _I love you_. Her mouth opens in a silent scream as a wave of pleasure overtakes her and Beck soon follows, biting down on the skin of her collarbone, thrusting a few times more before stilling completely.

Jade blinks once and then twice, the haze of her arousal beginning to fade, leaving her completely exhausted. Beck kisses the bites on her neck, shoulder and collarbone, his lips so soft Jade's unsure if it even happened, before pulling out and rolling off of her to dispose of the condom.

She's staring at the ceiling when he lies back down, his bare thigh pressed against hers.

"I love you too," he mumbles, and he sounds broken and Jade hates this.

She begins to sit up, trying to collect her things. "I should go," she mumbles, but Beck grabs her hand, pulling her back down.

"Stay," he whispers against the shell of her ear, running his hands through her hair. "You don't have your car anyway."

Jade laughs, elbowing him in the stomach. "You totally did that on purpose, you _ass_."

Beck shrugs, kissing her shoulder. "Maybe I did."

Jade lets herself smile. "I'm glad you did."

And maybe they'll find a way to be okay.


End file.
